Wink
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Kebiasaan buruk Jimin yang membuatnya mendapat sebutan playboy. Meskipun sebenarnya dia pemalu.


Warning:

Ini cerita manxman, a.k.a. humu story. Jadi buat yang ga suka mending jangan dibaca n nyesal kemudian trus maki-maki JN buat cerita yang ga mutu.

It's my very first Jikook story. Uhui... Hahaha, I'm new in this fandom. But, JN sudah melakukan study banding (ye elah) sebelum buat ff JiKook. So as a first move, JN mau coba cerita pendek saja. With no sequel.

Buat yang ga suka and tetap nekat baca JN ga tanggung jawab kalo seandainya ada review negatif yang JN hapus tanpa perasaan.

Typonya lumayan banyak tapi JN harap masih dimengerti dan dimaklumi XD

Happy Reading, Jikook head ;)

-Wink-

Park Jimin seorang mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan Sastra Inggris, memiliki tubuh yang tegap dan fit, berambut pirang, wajahnya menarik dengan tatapan hangat dan bibir plum yang menawan bagi siapa saja saat pertama kali menatapnya. Namun pria yang sama ini mempunyai kebiasaan buruk yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya. Mengedipkan mata pada setiap gadis cantik, bahkan pria tampan yang dianggapnya menarik. Beberapa pria akan mengedip balik padanya, ada yang mengacuhkannya, ada yang tersipu malu, dan ada pula yang melayangkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya. Tapi itu hanya sebatas kedipan. Setiap kali ada yang berusaha mendekatinya setelah merasa diperhatikan Jimin, pria berambut pirang itu malah menghindar dan akhirnya membuatnya dicap sebagai playboy. Hal itu membuat banyak orang percaya kalau Jimin hanya suka bermain dengan orang lain, dan tidak banyak yang lebih sering mengacuhkannya sekarang ini. Sayangnya hal itu tidak membuat Jimin berhenti melakukan kebiasaan buruknya itu.

Hari ini berbeda.

Jimin sedang menikmati kopi sore di cafe tempat teman karibnya Taehyung bekerja, sambil menopang dagunya menatap ke sekeliling cafe hingga matanya menemukan seorang pria tampan yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Pria itu terlihat sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada laptop yang terletak di atas meja di depannya. Bibir pria itu bergerak seiring dengan ketikan jari pada laptopnya, membuat Jimin memfokuskan pandangannya pada bibir pria tersebut yang baru saja dibasahi dengan lidahnya. Jimin bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas membayangkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan pada bibir pria itu.

Merasa seperti diperhatikan, pria tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Jimin yang sedang memandangnya. Jimin cukup kaget karena kedapatan mencuri pandang seseorang yang belum dikenalnya. Salahkan kebiasaan buruk Jimin yang bukannya mengalihkan pandangan, tetapi dengan berani Jimin tersenyum dan mengedip ke arah pria tersebut. Reaksi pertama yang diperoleh Jimin, sama seperti reaksi yang sering dia dapatkan dari pria-pria yang "digodanya". Tubuh pria itu terlihat menegang dan matanya membulat karena terkejut.

Entah kenapa reaksi pria tersebut membuat Jimin merasa kecewa tidak seperti biasanya. Dengan cepat dia mengelus matanya seakan memberi tahu pria itu kalau matanya sedang bermasalah, dan tanpa menghabiskan kopinya Jimin bangun dari tempat duduknya.

Dia bergegas keluar dari cafe secepat yang dia bisa, sambil melambai kepada Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Jimin mengangkat tangannya sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya kepada Taehyung sebagai isyarat kalau dia sudah terlambat. Entah untuk hal apa. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik dan cukup sibuk, Taehyung mengiyakan sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin. Setelah yakin Taehyung mengerti dengan tingkah lakunya yang mendadak itu, biasanya Jimin menunggu Taehyung hingga selesai kerja dan mereka bisa pulang bersama ke apartemen mereka, Jimin segera menuju pintu agar bisa meningkalkan cafe itu secepat mungkin sebelum tangannya ditarik dengan kuat namum tanpa niat menyakiti.

Jimin baru saja mau mengeluarkan protes karena tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba, terhenti saat menyadari siap yang menarik tangannya.

"Hai." Pria yang baru saja dia hindari berada tepat dihadapannya, masih memegang tangan Jimin dengan erat namun tidak sekuat tadi.

"A.." Jimin mengutuk dalam hati karena tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun terlebih karena tatapan pria itu. Jimin seperti terhisap ke dalamnya. Dia sangat tampan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Eh.. Ya?" pria tersebut tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Jimin yang berbeda dengan Jimin yang mengedip padanya sebelumnya. Tapi siapa yang dapat menyalahkan Jimin karena pria tersebut semakin tampan saat dia tersenyum dan menunjukkan senyuman gigi kelinci yang sangat menawan. Tidak, Jimin tidak jatuh cinta. Setidaknya belum.

Merasa Jimin belum mengerti maksudnya, pria itu mengusap jarinya pada tangan Jimin yang digenggamnya sejak tadi. Gerakan itu kemudian menyadarnya Jimin yang kemudian menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Aku takut tidak dapat mengejarmu kalau kau keluar secepat itu, sehingga harus menarik tanganmu seperti itu."

"Ah.." Jimin mengusap tangan yang sebelumnya digenggam pria itu "..tidak masalah. Aku ada keperluan mendadak makanya harus bergegas. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Jimin tidak bodoh, dia yakin kejadian seperti ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kedipannya tadi. Lagi-lagi Jimin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Pria tersebut tersenyum kembali membuat matanya berbinar makin indah. Kalau saja boleh, Jimin ingin sekali dapat melihat senyum pria itu setap hari. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pemikiran bodohnya itu.

"Untukmu." Pria tersebut menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Jimin.

"Ini..." Jimin menerima kertas tersebut dan mata Jimin membulat saat melihat nama serta sederetan angka yang dia yakin adalah nomor handphone pada kertas tersebut. Wajah dan lehernya tiba-tiba memanas terlebih saat dia kembali memandang pria yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Hubungi aku kalau kau ada waktu." Pria tersebut tersenyum lagi dan kali ini sebelum dia kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dia mengedip kepada Jimin. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terpaku di depan pintu sambil menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Jungkook."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, lalu memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam sakunya kemudiam mendorong pintu untuk keluar dari cafe tanpa menyadari kalau Jungkook masih tetap mengawasinya juga sambil tersenyum.

-End-


End file.
